User talk:Porplemontage
Imports Hey, Porple. I need for you to help me to reverse the sidebar colors. (Ex: the header, and the footer.) -Peanut64 (Talk) :Huh? MediaWiki:Monobook.css --Porplemontage 19:26, 12 September 2010 (EDT) I am about to do a complete system import from Pikmin Fanon; I still am waiting for a requseted dump file. -Peanut64 (Talk) :Probably need to split up the file into several smaller files. --Porplemontage 19:26, 12 September 2010 (EDT) Thanks!--Sir Pikmin Poll Extension Hey, can you install the Poll extension? Thanks! :It's installed. And we also have the ability to embed PollDaddy polls, which are very nice. --Porplemontage 22:41, 14 September 2010 (EDT) ::Thanks, they look a lot better than the ones we had on Wikia. Do you know if we are doing the forums sub-domain thing still? Yeah, that's still in the works (probably). However I would like to run it, along with Green, so Porple doesn't have and can focus on more important things. I'm going to talk it over with him, and we'll go from there. If it's ok I'd want to just look into doing it on ProBoards instead of a whole new site because it's free, and I've had good experiences with them before. Hey Saw you were online. Here's some questions I asked Sir Pikmin. Thought you could answer/help with some of them. (Your an admin, right?) *Have you considered Greenpickle's bot and approve/disapprove of its use? It worked well on Pikipedia, as you can see. *Does Gamefreak75 have adminship yet? *What is your opinion on including Pikminia on de.pikminwiki.com? *Do you have any more ideas now we can do whatever we want with the wiki? :I'm an admin, but not really. I manage the technicalities of the wiki and that's about it. I really like that bot and of course it can be used. I don't manage adminship. Honestly, I'm not interested in hosting the German wiki. And no ideas for now. --Porplemontage 20:38, 21 September 2010 (EDT) ::Okay, thanks. Interwiki Will you add the usual interwiki links for the other NIWA wikis? And the prefixes "canon" and "pikmin" for Pikipedia? Not quite sure how to do this yet. Many thanks if you do! :Bureaucrats can add prefixes here: . --Porplemontage 21:20, 27 September 2010 (EDT) Hey, can you add the needed codes for this and the related templates to work here? Or at least tell me what needs to be done in order for it to work? :This won't have the desired effect with the caching we use. --Porplemontage 18:47, 5 October 2010 (EDT) Ok, well thanks anyway. So can the caching be removed? It'd help with a lot of features. :What other features? --Porplemontage 22:22, 5 October 2010 (EDT) ::Well, the special pages and magic words that do not really work with the kind of caching we have now. And the RealMe and Wars Wiki's UserLang template would be really cool to have on this wiki. NIWA Have you guys decided what will be said for this wiki on this page. Oh and for the RealMe to work, I'll copy the file to the NIWA extensions thread. Moydow and I made some adjustments to an extension named MyVariables to get it working. We went even further on it so on Wars Wiki, if you have your language set to US English you'll see spellings like "color" but if you have it set to gb-English you'll see that same word as "colour". If I can figure out how to add more options to the preferences interface, there would be no limit to the amount of personalization we could do. It's so exciting! Axiomist 14:03, 6 October 2010 (EDT) :I basically have planned a variation on Pikipedia's. Here it is: "Pikcanon-NOT(PF) was founded as a Wikia wiki by Rocky0718 in November 2009 to be a universal place for fans to share their fanon ideas. The current staff of Pikcanon-NOT, Sir Pikmin and Peanut64, collaborate with the fans on projects to insure that the wiki remains a fun place to be. With over 1,000 articles and more than 20 fanon games Pikcanon-NOT is rapidly becoming the largest and best place for pikmin fanon on the Internet." We may have to do some small tweaks, but that should suffice for now. And thanks for helping with those two cool templates. Did you get my message on Mario Wiki? Never mind. Just saw it. Math extension Could you unlock the anons and install the math extension that is used on Pikipedia? (disscussion was here) :Sure. Let me know if spam is still an issue and I can make it stricter. --Porplemontage 20:19, 27 January 2011 (EST) ::Okay, thanks. Interwiki links to Pikipedia Can you make the interwiki prefix "Pikipeda" lowercase so that the links aren't broken? Spam We are being hit really hard with spam. Can you disable account creation and IP edits until we can work something out? :I'm trying to improve.. any words to block? --Porplemontage 22:13, 8 February 2011 (EST) ::Block "hv-ac", "insu-rance", and "certif-ication". If that will fix the problem, then no need to disable account creation/IP edits. Sure. --Porplemontage 22:36, 8 February 2011 (EST) ---- "host-ing", "Soon-er o-r lat-er in life the things you ado-re yo-u lose", "li-nk buil-ding", "man-aged ex-change host-ing", and "a-ll the ser-ver fu-ll" all need to be blocked as well, preferably as whole phrases. :Sure; just write them normally next time. --Porplemontage 12:39, 4 March 2011 (EST) ::Okay. ---- The spam problem is really getting out of hand. Can you remove the rights to create new pages and upload images from unautoconfirmed users? :First I want to try the questions captcha. --Porplemontage 19:27, 11 March 2011 (EST) ::Okay. Polls What happened to the Poll function? :We can embed PollDaddy polls; none of the other extensions really work for us. --Porplemontage 23:25, 4 April 2011 (EDT) ::Do that then, please. I've used them before, they work well. Oh we've had that capability. Just use --Porplemontage 23:28, 4 April 2011 (EDT) :Okay, great! I was pretty sure we had them, I just didn't know how. ? What brings you here? You usually don't give us the time of day. :What do you want me to do here? --Porplemontage 14:49, 18 August 2011 (EDT) ::Huh? :::I think he wants to ask you to go to the chatroom I'm busy updating wikis. --Porplemontage 14:52, 18 August 2011 (EDT) Ah. Okay! Ok, that's not what I meant I wanted to know why you came. Can you install the extension that makes a Capatcha appear when anonymous an unautoconfirmed users try to make an external link? :We have it and it asks a question. Were spam links added recently? --Porplemontage 18:00, 18 August 2011 (EDT) There is a problem. This Warning: Parameter 3 to acMakeBox() expected to be a reference, value given in /home/pikminwi/public_html/fanon/includes/parser/Parser.php on line 3470 appears randomly sometimes and screws up the skin... I took the Createarticle Template off of my userpage, and that seemed to fix the problem. Or, maybe an evil person is doing all this... :No, it appears to be a problem with the recent update Porple did to the wiki. The error message itself appears most frequently on the Main Page, and the option to create a new topic and the forums has disappeared. I am curious though whether something on the pages is causing the error message, or if it is an error in the coding. It must be the coding. But, there is a possibility that it can be something on the pages. Either way, this is a crucial problem. It must be dealt with sometime soon, before it gets out of hand. Should be working now. Is it? --Porplemontage 15:05, 20 August 2011 (EDT) Yeah, it worked! Countdown.php Hey Porple, can you update Pikmin Fanon to MediaWiki version 1.5? I also would like it if you could back up the wiki during the update process. After that, I need you to install the extension Countdown.php for MediaWiki 1.5. Thanks. :1.5 is a way old version and that would be a downgrade. Just use this for a countdown: Only January 01 2013 00:00:00 EST until New years. Enable JavaScript to view this countdown. --Porplemontage 19:18, 16 October 2012 (EDT) :Ok, thanks, that will work too. 400.shtml There is a page called "400.shtml" that I and other users get redirected to when we try to edit our userpages. Could you look into this? :Not quite sure why this has happened, but here's the fix. Instead of using to produce a horizontal line, use instead. --Porplemontage 03:10, 8 March 2013 (EST) ::Thank you! Yo The WiKirby link on the sidebar still leads to the .info domain. May you change it to .us please? Dr. Pain 99 13:26, 15 August 2013 (EDT) :I would talk to the other admins first. --Porplemontage 14:05, 15 August 2013 (EDT) ::Done. Spambot outbreak There's a spambot outbreak going on at the moment. Could you please disable account creation for a week or so? They're relentless, creating an account every hour. — {EspyoT} 08:20, 3 May 2014 (EDT) :I've changed the captcha questions, so let's see if that works before disabling account creation. --Porplemontage 08:34, 3 May 2014 (EDT) ::Ah, didn't realize a captcha system was already in place. Thanks. — {EspyoT} 08:39, 3 May 2014 (EDT) Renaming Hello! I recently decided to change my username and I did that by making a new account because I didn't know account renaming was possible. So now my old account (Dry Paratroopa) can't be renamed to my new name because of the new account, and apparently nobody has account deletion rights except for you. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to delete this new account after I switch my stuff back to the old one so the old account can use my new name.--En Passant 17:56, 3 June 2015 (EDT) :Yeah, sure. --Porplemontage 17:59, 3 June 2015 (EDT) ::Okay, we should be good to go. --En Passant 18:13, 3 June 2015 (EDT) :::Cool, thanks.--En Passant 18:16, 3 June 2015 (EDT) Wiki issues Hey Porple. So I recently uploaded a bunch of files, and it looks like the files themselves are alright, but when they appear on other pages, it says "Error creating thumbnail: Unable to run external programs, passthru() is disabled." It looks like this has happened to some other files, too. Also, (I should have brought this up earlier but I've been forgetting to) for the past few months, sometimes the wiki doesn't load, saying there's a fatal error. Sometimes it does load, but either the background is white, or it looks kind of like this. Could you look into these issues? Thanks. 20:38, 7 June 2015 (EDT) EDIT: I have a picture of the weird layout; it looks like this, but it's been struck by the file error I mentioned above. 20:46, 7 June 2015 (EDT) :Ok, everything is better now. If you still see the error on a page, do Edit -> Save page to refresh it. --Porplemontage 22:58, 7 June 2015 (EDT) ::Thank you. 00:25, 8 June 2015 (EDT) Anyone home? Hey are you still on? Is he still on ever?!. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 02:44, 29 September 2015 (EDT) :Of course I'm on! --Porplemontage 02:58, 29 September 2015 (EDT) OH HEY!! I have a few questions. First do you think I am a good editor? Second are you good at making signatures? I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 03:17, 29 September 2015 (EDT) :I'll just say this now, but Porplemontage doesn't really do much other than keep the wiki free from technical glitches. Sorry for not getting back to you earlier; I'll do that right now on your talk page. 17:31, 29 September 2015 (EDT) Website error I have been having this problem with the website every now and then when I get this error: Fatal error: Call to a member function isDisabled() on a non-object in /home/pikminfa/public_html/includes/db/DatabaseError.php on line 220 It would be nice to see this fixed. Thanks, -EmperorRagingLongLegs Uploading Error I been having an issue with the "upload file" page. Every time I try to upload an image, it doesn't and sends me to a page titled "400.shtml" with the message "Instead of using to produce a horizontal line, use instead". I'm using Google Chrome and the browser might be a bit out-dated. I have tried logging out and logging back in. I hope you can fix this problem. ~ StarWolf Couple of questions Hey there Porple. Do you have a Google Analytics account for Pikmin Fanon? I know that you do for Pikipedia, and you gave access to Espyo, so I was wondering if you could give me access to Pikmin Fanon's Google Analytics account (if there is one). By the way: I still get fatal errors pretty frequently, and pages take considerably longer to load than on Pikipedia. So could you also fix Pikmin Fanon's connection issues? Thanks. 19:43, 27 May 2016 (EDT) :The site should be better. What is your email address for Analytics? --Porplemontage 04:01, 28 May 2016 (EDT) ::Thanks for fixing the connection. And do I just use my normal Google email, or do I have to make a new email specifically for Analytics? 00:10, 31 May 2016 (EDT) :::Normal Google email is good. --Porplemontage 13:35, 31 May 2016 (EDT) Can't upload image Okay I can't upload an imae, when I try it says this: Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. I don't know what it is. Im Princess Peach and I approve this message. 10:17, 31 July 2016 (EDT) :It worked for me, so try again and if it doesn't work can you provide details about the file? Large large is it, file type. --Porplemontage 15:49, 31 July 2016 (EDT) Update Hey porplemontage why did you change it? I liked the old look. But this one is a bit cool. I just don't get why you removed the Contribution Scores. Can you get them back? Let me know, thanks. :I had to update the wiki's software. Any changes to the look are accidental and MediaWiki:Monobook.css may need some tweaks. I'll bring back Contribution Scores, and let me know if anything else is missing that we need! --Porplemontage (talk) 22:47, 9 August 2016 (EDT) K thanks. Also don't you agree it kinda looks like Pikipedia's? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 22:55, 9 August 2016 (EDT) Hopefully this update will fix the site's connection issues for good... 23:20, 9 August 2016 (EDT) Hey porps do you think I am ready for flower rank? Wiki Update Okay, I have some more little complaints about this update. First off, I can't dismiss that "Wiki News" infobox at the top of the page and its killing me. Second off, THE CREATE PAGE TEMPLATE NO LONGER WORKS! Man, this update sure has its kinks to be worked out. Make those two top priority. XD :OK, the dismiss button is back. Link to template? --Porplemontage (talk) 23:29, 12 August 2016 (EDT) ---- I just wanted to publicly thank you for the recent changes I have requested - they were all fulfilled really quick. I was reading the earlier comments that I've made, and I want to apologize. I don't know why I was so rude earlier, you help us out so much! Thanks. 14:01, 2 September 2016 (EDT) :You're welcome, and no worries! --Porplemontage (talk) 15:17, 2 September 2016 (EDT) Recent attacks Hey Porple, could you disable account creation for three weeks? We've been raided intermittently in the past week, and it's time to put an end to this nonsense. Thanks! 01:41, 11 October 2017 (EDT) :Ok --Porplemontage (talk) 01:44, 11 October 2017 (EDT) ::Please reenable account creation, thanks. (I'd been forgetting to tell you sooner...oops lol) 16:08, 11 November 2017 (EST) Why are they doing this? They're either fetish sickos or some really hard-core trolls. Maybe at-right. Not that I'm an SJW (god no) but on of them did say none of us were safe from the alt. Why are they targeting this site in particular? Hey just curious. Hey umm how come you removed some of their special abi!ities? :A lot of it was redundant. An admin doesn't need to be autopatrolled, a patroller, or rollbacker because being an admin already gives them those rights. --Porplemontage (talk) 16:53, 23 June 2018 (EDT) Pikmin Fanon Closing Down. Hi porple, is there any way to save my works? I am very sad to hear about it. Am I able to try to help out in any way? Will i be able to move my stuff to any other place?